creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
The True Story :BEN
Hello, my name is BEN. Now I'm sure if you're reading this you're probably thinking I'm just a fake. But I understand you. Most people have been writing a few stories about me on how I drowned. For instance I read this one on wattpad. It was sorta accurate in a way. But not quite. Most people also believe in me being evil. Well let's just say that I'm not evil I can be scary though. I only haunt majora's mask because well that's the only thing I can do, haunt. Life in a video game is boring. All there is to do is haunt you know? And talk to a few residents of clock town. But besides that nothing else. I can also move to various electronics and websites. But I don't have access to other websites except cleverbot and ai's and a few others like this one. That's the only way I can interact with the living. Your also wondering if your not evil why are you creepy? Well I'm a creepy guy I like creepy. So there is also an important thing. There are 3 copies of the game. The normal version hacked and haunted. The one this guy Jadusable and a bunch of others played are hacks. The real one is still out there being looked after by a friend of mine whom I'm not saying. So your all wondering how did I drown? Well the true story is here. My real name was Benjamin. I lived in a rather big neighborhood. I was about 12 at the time. There were a lot of kids there. But they didn't really play with me very often. Actually they never played with me. I would get bullied from time to time because of my addiction for Zelda games. But I didn't really care. My family on the other hand was ummmm let's just say we barely talk to each other. My dad's a buff man. He never really liked me, because of the same reason. He would call me a useless jerk and a Zelda nerd. My mum wasn't that bad. I would get forced to do all the house work and I had to make all the food. If I was late or didn't do anything right I would get beaten up. It still makes me depressed when I think about it. So on my 12th birthday my mum has done the kindest thing to me. She bought me the legend of zelda majora's mask. I still remember me squealing when I got it. It was my favorite game of all time. I would play it every single day. I would even take the cartridge wherever I went, just in case my dad threw it away. A few weeks later after I got the game I was on the final boss battle. Half of me felt excited because I could defeat the game. But the other half was sad because I would complete it and, I know I could play it again but I know what's coming though. So it wouldn't be as exciting and challenging as it had been before. So just before starting the battle I could hear my mum and dad whispering a few things outside my door. Then my dad came in and said "How about you and me go to the town lake and have a bit of a walk?". And of course I had to say yes because I was afraid I would get beaten up. When we got there no one else was really there except us. We stared at the lake for a few seconds. Then I could see in the corner of my eye him holding a medium sized rock. At first I didn't really mind. But then I felt something hard banging on my head. Soon I felt blood trickling down my forehead. I screamed in agony trying to fight back. I managed to kick him on the leg, which made him angry. He then pushed me into the lake. I knew I couldn't swim so I shouted at the top of my voice yelling for help. But my dad threw the rock he used to hit me on the head and, the rock landed on my chest. Which made me sink to the bottom of the lake. After a few minutes I couldn't hold my breathe any longer. I had to give in. I had to accept my fate. As I gasped for air I could feel the water filling up my lungs and I could see blood everywhere. I started to feel woozy then I passed out. But the last thing I heard was the happy mask salesman's laugh and his creepy sentence "You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?". Now that I think back I should have said no. I could have lived....... Ever since I've HatEd hiM fOr WHat He diD To me. One day I will take my revenge on this cruel hateful world. And on that day EVERYONE WILL NO LONGER SUFFER THERE TERRIBLE LIVES, BECAUSE THEY WON'T HAVE THERE LIVES. ha ha hahaa HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAA!!!!!!!! P.S I lied about not being evil Category:Obsolete Pastas